Our New Life
by Bella Beilschmidt
Summary: Pequeña serie de historias cortas de nuestra pareja favorita enfrentando la paternidad, desde dar la noticia de la llegada de su pequeño hasta su nacimiento y fechas importantes. Advertencias: Slash Top!Draco Bottom!Harry contiene m-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

Que tal estais? Lo se he desaparecido por siglos pero vengo un un nuevo fic! Va a ser corto y espero responda algunas dudas que dejaban en los comentarios de mis otras historias, por primera vez lo hare por capítulos será como una especie de Drabbles o viñetas aún no se cómo explicarlo XD son capítulos hiper cortos pero con un significado :3

Como la mayoría de mis fics este es un Drarry! Y es como en conmemoración a esos fics que quise escribir pero que por tiempo e inspiración no pude XD

Espero os guste QwQ me esforcé mucho en que mi imaginación y mi musa cooperaran XD

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y esas cosas, enserio se me pasan x_x

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene Slash (Chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, te recomiendo retirarte para evitar malos ratos, contiene m-preg, por ahora sera clasificacion T pero esta sometido a posibles cambios mas adelante. Contiene OCC

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por divercion ;)

Sin más preámbulo disfruten el primer capítulo!

 **Our new life**

Un hermoso bebé de dos meses de edad se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su padre mientras este desesperadamente intentaba calmarlo. Ser padre primerizo no era tarea fácil, más si se trataba de un Malfoy, especialmente si eras Draco Malfoy.

Ser padre era de los mayores retos que había enfrentado, pues estar en medio de una guerra mágica y arriesgar tu vida siendo un espía para la orden era un juego de niños en comparación.

Amaba a su hijo, de eso no había duda, pero el pequeño Scorpius a veces era difícil, había heredado el temperamento de los Malfoy y la terquedad de los Potter.

El rubio seguía intentando calmar a su primogénito arrullándolo pero ni esto parecía funcionar.

\- -Parece que tienes un pequeño problema –comento una voz desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación del bebé perteneciente a un ojiverde de cabellos negros – Scorpius te la pone difícil – dijo divertido riendo al ver la expresión de su marido.

\- -No es divertido Harry -dijo el rubio poniendo mala cara mientras el bebé aun lloraba

\- - Está bien Draco –dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición pero sin dejar de sonreír, le encantaba ver a su dragón en una faceta paterna tan poco Malfoy, se veía tierno al parecer de Harry, pero igual parecía desesperado, así que Harry se apiado de su rubio esposo – Ven, dámelo –dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para que Draco le pasara a su pequeño hijo con cuidado – Ya mi pequeño ángel, todo está bien, papi está aquí –empezó a susurrarle a su bebé para calmarlo. Por suerte y para un pequeño golpe al orgullo de Draco, el bebé paro su llanto, empezando a calmarse.

\- - En vez de decir "papi" seria "mami" –pico Draco con su orgullo herido ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte del moreno

\- - Ignora a tu padre cariño, está un poco celoso –le murmuro Harry a su pequeño para luego mirar al rubio y sacarle la lengua infantilmente

\- - Mientras más le digas eso menos me hará caso –replico el rubio cruzándose de brazos

Harry solo se rio ante esto aun arrullando al pequeño hasta que este se quedó dormido, con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, lo acostó en su y le dio un beso en la frente seguido por su esposo.

\- - Duerme bien mi pequeño príncipe –susurro Harry mientras el rubio aprovechaba ese momento para abrazarlo por detrás apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de este

\- - ¿No crees que le hace falta un hermanito o hermanita? –pregunto el rubio susurrándole al oído

\- -No Draco ¡Scorpius apenas tiene dos meses! Es muy apresurado –respondió el moreno un poco exaltado

\- -Pero Harry –replico el rubio intentando ponerle ojitos de perrito causando una risa en el moreno

\- - No Dragón, además ¿Recuerdas cuando anunciamos la llegada de Scorpius? Sirius casi te mata –comento el moreno sonriendo recordando ese momento

\- -Oh claro que lo recuerdo –respondió el rubio haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el segundo capitulo de la historia! Mas que todo la reaccion de las personas mas cercanas a la pareja :3 espero os guste!

 **The notice**

El silencio y la tensión en la sala era palpable, apenas si se podía escuchar la respiración de las seis personas presente en la sala de estar de la Malfoy Manor. No fue hasta que un elfo domestico llego con una bandeja con té y galletas que el silencio se rompió.

Ejem –carraspeo levemente la rubia, Narcissa Malfoy mientras tomaba una taza de té para luego mirar a su hijo – Draco querido, ¿Nos podrían decir tú y Harry a que se debe la llamada a esta inesperada reunión? –pregunto yendo al grano directamente.

\- Pues madre, Harry y yo queríamos darles una noticia importante –dijo Draco tomando una taza de té y dándole un pequeño sorbo tranquilamente

Harry conocía muy bien a Draco y sabía que su supuesta tranquilidad era nerviosismo, por su parte el moreno estaba ansioso, miraba de reojo a su padrino de momentos, sabía que Sirius no lo tomaría muy bien, daba gracias a los dioses que Remus estaba aquí también para calmarlo, pero igual le preocupaba su reacción.

\- Y ¿Cuál es esa noticia importante? – pregunto el Malfoy mayor a su hijo levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

\- Espero no sea nada grave que le haya pasado a Harry –dijo Sirius mirando a Draco fijamente. Este solo se limitó a suspirar y dejar su taza de té de lado

Harry miro a Draco un poco preocupado y este solo le sonrió tomando la mano del moreno en señal de que todo estaría bien, Draco sabía de las inseguridades de Harry, sabía que el moreno tenía miedo de la reacción de los que consideraba su familia, tenía miedo a su rechazo, Draco aun culpaba a sus parientes muggles de esto.

Dando un último suspiro y mirando a sus padres y a los padrinos de Harry, respondió

\- Harry me dijo hace unas semanas, el día de su cumpleaños para ser exacto, la grata noticia de que esperaba un heredero – dijo con cuidado mirando la expresión de sorpresa en todos los presentes menos el ojiverde – Harry esta embarazado.

Un silencio tenso se apodero de la sala por varios minutos hasta que un furioso Sirius Black grito a los cuatro vientos

-¡¿Cómo pudiste profanar el cuerpo de mi ahijado?! -grito Sirus al borde de levantarse de su asiento siendo retenido por Remus

\- Vamos Sirius no es tan grave, te juro que creí que era algo mucho peor –dijo el hombrelobo intentando calmar a su pareja para luego mirar a Harry con una sonrisa sincera –Muchas felicidades Prongslet, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti

\- ¿Orgullosos? ¡Orgullosos! ¡A James le hubiera dado un infarto! Ese chiquillo Malfoy solo pensaba en arrebatarle la inocencia a mi pobre ahijado –replicaba Sirius

-El chiquillo Malfoy está presente por si no te diste cuenta –dijo el rubio menor un poco irritado por que le dijeran chiquillo

\- Ya déjalo de ese tamaño Draco –dijo Harry apretándole la mano a su dragón para frenarlo de decir algo más, luego miro a Remus y le sonrió con agradecimiento –Muchas gracias Remi

\- ¡Oh vamos primo! Llevan un año de casados y muchos más de novios, ¡No me digas que creías que la noche de bodas jugaba a las muñecas! – Dijo Narcissa mirando a Sirius con desaprobación

\- Pero prima ¡Tu hijo es un deparado! ¡Eso debió sacarlo de los Malfoy! Mi ahijado era tan inocente hasta que se juntó con el –seguía despotricando Sirius

\- Black enserio ¿Me vas a decir que a estas alturas de la vida de Harry creía que era completamente puro? – dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando con un poco de burla al animago – Y eso no es culpa de mi hijo

\- Claro que la es, Harry era inocente –siguió Sirius

\- Siri, no me siento cómodo hablando de mi inocencia a estas alturas –dijo Harry tapando su sonrojo con su mano libre

\- Inocencia perdida hace años –dijo Draco sonriéndole ladinamente a Harry

\- Draco, tú quieres morir hoy –respondió Harry golpeando levemente al rubio en el hombro

\- ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? –dijo Sirius como si estuviera señalando algo muy obvio, que realmente lo era

\- El punto aquí no es si le quito la inocencia o no se la quitó el tema aquí es que un nuevo miembro llegara a la familia y eso es mucho más importante –dijo Narcissa dando por terminado los replique de Sirius, el animago solo se limitó a hundirse mas en su asiento con los brazos cruzados como un niño regañado – Harry querido me alegra mucho esa noticia ¡Seré abuela! –dijo Narcisa alegremente levantándose de su asiento para luego darle un abrazo a Harry –Muchas felicidades, serán unos padres maravillosos –dijo para luego abrazar también a su hijo

\- Muchas gracias Narcissa –dijo Harry sonriéndole a su suegra

\- Ya sabemos quién será la abuela consentidora –decía Draco en broma – muchas gracias madre –dijo luego seriamente sonriéndole a su madre

\- ¡Claro que será así! Le comprare muchas cosas hermosas –dijo la rubia emocionada por la idea de tener un nieto

\- Muchas felicidades Harry, darás un heredero Malfoy digno y poderoso – dijo Lucius extendiendo su mano a Harry quien contesto al saludo sonriendo tímidamente, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban

\- Como dije antes cachorro, Lily y James estarían orgullosos de ti, ignora todo lo que dijo Sirius, la edad le está afectando – dijo Remus abrazando a Harry, se pudo escuchar un "Oye" proveniente del animago mencionado, que fue completamente ignorado por Remus

\- Gracias Remi, es bueno saberlo –respondió Harry para luego mirar detrás del hombre lobo para ver a su padrino aun hundido en su asiento –Siri, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, así que necesito que me digas si te gusta la idea de tener un nuevo merodeador –dijo Harry con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar, las hormonas del embarazo le estaban afectando

Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó y luego el animago se levantó de su asiento abrazando fuertemente a su ahijado

\- Claro que me gusta la idea Harry, es solo que aún no puedo soportar la idea de que mi pequeño ahijado está creciendo, si aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebé y estabas en los brazos de Lily en el Hospital de San Mungo, apenas tenías minutos de nacido, no puedo creer que mi muchacho haya crecido tanto -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su ahijado que había empezado a llorar de felicidad en brazos de su padrino

Luego de un rato Harry se separó secándose las lágrimas – Estúpidas hormonas –replico sonriendo

\- En cuanto a ti pequeño Malfoy –dijo Sirius mirando a Draco severamente – Espero que cuidaras muy bien de mi ahijado y del nieto de James, te estaré vigilando

Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes –respondió el rubio suspirando para luego sonreír –Los cuidare siempre Sirius, cuenta con eso –dijo para luego abrazar a Harry por la cintura

Después de eso todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, los Weasley tomaron la noticia con mucha alegría, Molly no podía dejar de abrazar a Harry y a Draco felicitándolos por el nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy-Potter. Ron y Hermione estaban contentos con su amigo, les alegraba que Harry fuera tan feliz, después de lo que había pasado años atrás nadie más que él se merecía esa felicidad, los gemelos estuvieron alegres por la noticia, ya esperaban que el hijo de Harry creciera para enseñarle todas sus bromas y que así les pudiera hacer la vida imposible a sus padres, Draco solo suspiro ya sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba si dejaba un solo día a su pequeño al cuidado de los gemelos.

La que menos tomo la noticia con agrado fue Ginny, la chica estaba furiosa y no dejaba de despotricar sobre el embarazo de Harry, Molly furiosa por el comportamiento de su hija decidió que no dejaría que Ginny se acercara más a Harry, podría complicarle su embarazo con solo hacerle sentir mal y Molly más que nadie sabía que cuando se estaba en cinta la futura madre ( o padre?) debía estar en completa calma sin nada que le perturbara. Ginny solo pataleo ante esto pero no le quedaba de otra que simplemente aceptar la decisión de su madre.

Draco y Harry no dejaron que esto les afectara, Draco dedicaba más tiempo a Harry al punto de casi asfixiarlo, pero Harry sabía que era porque Draco se preocupaba por él y lo agradecía enormemente.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, estoy embarazado no lisiado, por Merlin ¡Puedo ducharme solo! –gritaba un Harry un poco molesto, ya ni ducharse Draco lo dejaba

\- Pero Harry, solo quiero que te relajes amor, recuerda que no puedes estar estresado por nada – respondía el rubio haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos

\- A veces eres exasperante… -respondió el moreno resignado

Aunque a veces, realmente necesitaba un poco de espacio…

Los Malfoy's eran todo un caso…

* * *

Final del capítulo! Creo que este es más largo XD me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo la verdad XD, espero les haya gustado :3 el próximo capitulo será sobre la época decembrina como dije al inicio quería hacer unos fics sobre esto más largos pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude y quería hacer uno navideño aunque estemos en mitad de mayo! XD si quieren lemon en el siguiente capitulo avísenme! dentro de una semana subo el siguiente capítulo :3


End file.
